Raindrops
by tenten007hero
Summary: Neji and Ten Ten oneshot. Its raining outside.


I do not own Naruto or any other characters that belong in the series.

Summary- Ten TenxNeji It's raining outside. One-shot

**Raindrops**

Neji Hyuga sat on the floor watching his girlfriend, staring at her appearance. Her long brown hair was down and she wore black yoga pants and an oversized green sweater that came off her shoulder.

"I love thunderstorms," Ten Ten said while pressing her head against the window.

"I don't really like them," Neji told her.

"Why not?"

"It's hard to concentrate with all that noise."

Ten Ten shook her head. She watched the rain hit the window and the lightning in the sky. Thunder followed.

"How can you not love that?"

"How can you?"

"Sometimes you're too boring."

Neji raised his eyebrows. Ten Ten stood up from her seat by the window.

"Let's go outside," she suggested.

"No."

"I'm going."

"Do you want to get sick?"

"Not if you come with me and keep me dry."

"No thanks."

"Uh," Ten Ten huffed, "Fine. I'll be back."

She ran outside in the rain, starting to twirl. Her hair and clothes were getting soaked. Neji watched her in the rain, spinning round and round. She stopped and looked straight at him in the window. He stepped out of her house and went to her in the dark. He swept her wet hair out of her face and his fingers wiped away the drops on her skin even though they were still pouring down.

"I'm started to like thunderstorms a little more," Neji said.

"You should."

She placed her hands in his long wet hair, his warm breath hot on her cold skin. Thunder clapped in the sky.

"It's sad that you have longer hair than me," Ten Ten pouted. She jumped up and he caught her, her legs wrapping around his back.

"Ten Ten leaned in towards his face and their lips locked. Lightning flashed making Ten Ten jump.

"You're shivering," Neji whispered. Her teeth started to chatter. Neji held her closer.

"I love you," Neji told her. She placed her hands on his face, kissing him once more. They were in a total make out session. Still carrying her and kissing her, they went into her house. They landed on her couch. He started to kiss her neck.

"I love you, too," she whispered in his ear.

He rested his forehead on hers and started to stroke her hair. He slightly planted a few kisses on her lips and got off her. He sat on one side of the couch and Ten Ten put her legs on his lap. More thunder roared and the lights went off.

"Great," Ten Ten groaned. Neji activated his byakugan.

"I'll get some candles," she said getting up.

"Damn it!" she yelled, "I just stubbed my toe."

Neji smirked, "Only you."

"Shut up! Why don't you help me since I can't see and you can! Make yourself useful."

"Hn."

"What?"

"I love it when your angry."

"Shut up."

After fifteen minutes of rummaging around for matches and candles, Ten Ten finally had thirteen candles lit in the living room, no thanks to Neji. Neji looked at her through the flame of the last candle.

"You're a real help Neji thanks. Thanks for nothing."

"Your welcome."

Ten Ten huffed. Neji got up from the couch and pulled her towards him. They landed on the floor.

"Ow," she laughed. She rested her head on his chest as they laid on the floor. She looked at him as his hand went up and down her back.

"I don't want this to end," Ten Ten said.

"Me either."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ten Ten. Are you there? It is Lee," Lee yelled. Ten Ten closed her eyes wishing him away. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Damn. Coming!" Ten Ten yelled. She got up and went to the door.

Lee was soaked, making his jumpsuit more form fitting. Ten Ten shivered in horror.

"Tsuande told me to get you. We have a mission."

"What's happening?" Neji asked coming to the door.

"Mission."

Lee looked from Ten Ten to Neji and then to the candles. He looked at them with a big smile. "What were you two doing?"

Neji shoved him out the door, "Goodbye Lee. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"At least the rain's started to stop," Ten Ten observed.

"Well I guess we should start packing," Neji said.

"Yeah I guess," Ten Ten whispered and started to pack her things.

XXX

Sorry if I spelled anything wrong.


End file.
